The present invention relates to the field of heat-recoverable closure assemblies for elongate substrates and more particularly to preconnectorized cable closure systems.
Various methods of sealing preconnectorized cable closures have been devised in the prior art. The simplest method involves wrapping several plastic bags around the preconnectorized cable end and taping the junction of the bag and the cable. However, the cables are wound and unwound from large drums, and large stresses are placed on the junction between the bags and the cable. In the plastic bag arrangement, neither tape nor adhesive can dependably withstand these stresses without leaking. Broken connectors caused by the lack of a physical protection have caused lost time and money making repairs in the field.
A heat-recoverable molded closure was devised that was both sturdy and leakproof. This closure is described in co-pending and co-assigned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 849,425 filed Nov. 7, 1977 by Bruce D. Campbell, and entitled "Heat-Recoverable Articles", which application is incorporated by reference herein. As described in the application, preconnected cable is placed within the molded container which has a heat-recoverable neck which is recovered about the cable to form a watertight seal with substantial mechanical durability and strain relief. The molded closure arrangement works well until removal of the closure is necessary. The closure material is so strong that a knife and hammer are necessary to cut through the neck of the closure. This is time consuming and often results in damage to the underlying cable jacket.
To overcome the problem of damage to the underlying cable jacket, a metal shield has been placed between the cable jacket and the heat-recoverable portion of the closure. This is described in co-assigned and co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 908,976 filed on May 24, 1978 by Bruce D. Campbell, which application is incorporated herein by this reference. Although this arrangement solves the problem of damage to the underlying cable jacket, removal of the closure is still time consuming. In addition, application of the metal shield can be both time consuming and difficult.
Therefore, there is need for a heat-recoverable closure assembly for cables and other substrates which provides a moisture proof closure and which is applied easily and can be removed easily without damage to the substrate.